Mind of a Demon Sword Meister: Crona
by kittyjeans
Summary: Something I wrote about Crona. It probably isn't very good. But it you think it is. Then tell me what you thought of it. So read and review.


Maka! Don't leave me! I can't deal with people leaving me! I can't go on with out you! Because I can't handle being left alone again. Not again. Not ever again, Maka! You changed me, and you know that! You brought water to the beach. No one has done that. You erased the circle, my area. After 15 years, no one has been able to get in my area. No one has been able to see me as who I am and not as a monster. You looked though the madness and black blood and found who I am on the inside. I hurt your partner, and yet you tried to help me. You persuaded them to let me stay at the DWMA. Even when I betrayed them for my mother. You are the one who found me when I ran away. You are the person who actually treated me like a person.

You are my first friend.

Maka! Speak to me! I can't deal with people not talking back when I speak to them. Open your eyes! Let me hear your heartbeat. I can hardly hear it, but then where is that beating coming from. Oh Wait! It's my heartbeat.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

It's getting faster and faster. Why won't yours do that? Yours keeps getting slower and slower. Why is that happening? Are you getting consumed by the madness again? I know my heartbeat gets slower and slower, but then it gets faster and faster. Until, it stops completely. Why isn't yours getting faster? It keeps getting slower and slower.

_"Huh, what? _

_No I am not doing anything to her." _

Maka, why are these people yelling at me? They're saying mean things to me. Why are they saying these things to me? They keep saying that I hurt you. I would never hurt you. You me belive don't you. Don't you. I can't deal with this. What should I do? Wait, Maka, what's going on. They aren't here anymore. Where did they go? Was it all in my head? Did you hear them, Maka? Can you hear me, Maka?

Look, you're bleeding or is it me. Why are you bleeding? Did I hurt you, Maka? If so how? Was it by pressure, a sword, or with a strike. Was it just like how I hurt the little one? Is that why you're not speaking to me. The little one never spoke either. It only made little noises. Even when I killed it.

Hey, where is Ragnarok?

He isn't here with me. Isn't it strange, Ragnarok isn't with me, and he is a part of me. Everyone leaves me. Even when they are apart of me. Maka, Will you be like everyone? Will you leave me? Just like everyone else. Everyone! When you're done with me are you going to throw me away. At least, until you need me again.

Just like Madame Medusa.

My mother, the one who raised me. To be a killer of all things. She was only nice when she needed something. Sometimes. But if I messed up I would go back to the dark room. Do you hear that? It's a snake. Medusa would have them all over the house. And if I didn't kill the little one they would. Yet, if I killed the little one or not. They would eat. I would be at the long table with Medusa at the other side. I would have to watch them eat the freshly cooked meat. When, I would be at the table with no food. My stomach would rumble as the serpents ate the food.

Nake,

Snake,

Cobara,

Cobra

Did you hear that, Maka? It's the Snake Witch's call. All her followers will rise. The mice, frogs, wolves, and the people of the damned. Oh, look someone is approaching. Wait it's me. How is that possible? Oh look, I found Ragnarok. Why am I charging at me? Look my blood is coloring the ground. It's so pretty. Oh now you speak, Maka. I not listening. I don't have to listen to her. Wait, why am I crying? I can't deal with crying. I'm not crying. I'm mad at you. Yet, I cannot be mad at the person... Arghh. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!

You're hugging me. I'm not worthy of your hugs. I am a demon. I am something that needs being dealt with. I'm not sane. Make the voices leave, Maka. Please you cured me once just do it again. I need your help. There is Miss Marie. She is probably mad at he. I got my dirty blood all over the nice ground. Now she is dressing my wounds. She is getting black blood all over her pretty hands. I don't deserve this. They can't treat me like this. I'm a bad person. I can deal with people hating me. I will ask you one thing.

_"Why can't you hate me._

_I don't know how to deal _

_with love." _


End file.
